choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:RoadTripStu1997
Welcome to the Road Trip Adventure Wiki! So, you're new to this wiki? Thanks for your edit on the RS Magnum page! We hope you make more contributions, because we need all the help we can get! If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for a starting point. From there you can create articles and start a life on this Wiki! Also check out the help pages for assistance in editing. Remember, that one important page on this wiki is the page. You can find all the deletions, edits, moves etc. Also, bookmark it for future reference. Talk pages are there for discussion about a certain subject. You can talk about the user or the article, and inform anyone of any major changes or edits. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit toolbar to do the same thing. So remember to sign each page with ~~~~. You can also edit your signature by creating a for it. So, thanks for joining the Road Trip Adventure wiki and hope you have a great time helping others! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Crescendospectredragon (Talk) 21:12, September 11, 2010 Hey Hey there! I just read your story and I happened to have a very similar situation regarding Road Trip Adventure. I too lost it (I lost my Road Trip Adventure for 3 or 4 years) and then I couldn't even play it as my PS2 had broken. I then got a PS3 but I managed to get a memory card transfer and I got to complete the game with the Devil Parts then. This is why this game is my favourite game of all time. And hell, I'm a big gamer. To rate Road Trip Adventure as the highest among some greats is something :D Glad to have you here, you're a great contributor! --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] • [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 23:14, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey! I just want to mention that you should add four tidles (~~~~) at the end of each message you make. This adds a signature, so I know who it's from, and I can click on a link to go to your talk page easier. For the stamps, I believe we have a guide for the Fuji City maze. Nevertheless, it's actually really easy. There's no pattern or anything. All you have to do is drive into the rooms that have a green moss on the ground. As long as you follow the green moss, you'll reach the treasure chest. But be quick if you want to get the stamp to get it in a certain time; you still need to get from each mossy room to another. Get your best engines on for this challenge, and you will complete it under the time limit after a few goes. Remember, you don't need a map or anything, just drive into the rooms with the moss! The Volcano course is really hard, but there is no technique to it. You just have to be patient. Once you've got a feel of when to brake and when to accelerate, you will get it under the time limit. Just keep on practising! It takes time, but once again, if you've done it enough - you will get a feel of when to brake and accelerate and you will complete it under the time limit. It can be frustrating at times, but it isn't impossible. Just remember to get good brakes. There's one tip I can suggest, and that is not to use the fastest engine - it can get a bit unreliable because you may slip off. Thanks! Also, one last thing, this wiki will actually be moving off Wikia and onto ShoutWiki. I'm not sure if you're aware, but Wikia have been rolling in a complete upgrade to the network - however it is simply not beneficial for us in any way. Our new URL will soon be choroq.shoutwiki.com. There is a possibility we can actually get a full domain however, although that will involve me paying about 15 dollars (10 pounds) for it. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] • [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 18:37, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Moving off Wikia Please click on this link. I have decided to move us off Wikia, and I'd really want you guys to know, because this is a huge change. I can't do it without you, so please read the page, add your discussion and also mention if you will participating in the change by transfer pages to the new wiki. There is simply no way I can import onto the new wiki by myself. Thank you! All is explained there. This message was mass-messaged to many members of the community. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] • [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 15:17, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Need help? Congrats on catching up and equalling your sister at Road Trip Adventure! :D If you need any help with the last two stamps, I'm here to help! --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] • [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 17:01, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: I suggest the first option. You want great brakes but you also don't want to go flying off the course. It just requires a good session of attempts and you'll get it. Also, I was lucky enough to scrape half a second under 3 minutes in the treasure hunting maze stamp, so just try again and you should be alright! And I updated the wiki moving thing about a month ago. Good news is that we are moving in the future, and our domain will be choroqwiki.com or choroqwiki.org. More details should be on that page. Have fun! --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] • [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 18:44, June 7, 2011 (UTC)